


Chapter 17 vambraces

by Yuurei



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Despite that I am wearing quite a bit of paint, Don't copy to another site, Sort of but not really art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Vambraces inspired by reading Deliver Us by Bittodeath
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deliver Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910154) by [Bittodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath). 



_He reaches out, fingers brushing against them. They’re forest green, for duty, and edged with a dark blue for reliability. They will, one day, be his face to the world._

Very basic vambraces. This was fun. Also, I am highly amused they ended up matching the shirt I'm wearing.


	2. Chapter 2

_  
They are black, for justice, and edged with the scarlet of defiance, Mandalorian lilies etched into them and tightly entwined with flowers Obi-Wan doesn’t recognize. Anakin, though, obviously does._

_“They’re just like in my vision”, he says, entranced. “Padmé and lily entwined, rebirth and prosperity as one”, he recites with a far-away look, “kyber heart in beskar skin, to fight evil un-foreseen.”  
_

Guess who tried to make another one. This stupid bitch 😄

Sorry the picture is so massive and weird I haven't actually figured out what makes it show up like that when It's linked the same way as the first.

_Edit: I figured out how to alter the picture size finally!😅_


End file.
